spc_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP Series
List of unknown and obscure scps and info Operational Information on SCPs * Security Clearance Levels * SCP Object Classes * Warning Labels List of SCPs * SCP-001 - LOCKED UNTIL SOMEONE MAKES ONE WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF SCP-001. * SCP-002 - The "Living" Room * SCP-003 - Biological Motherboard * SCP-004 - The 12 Rusty Keys and the Door * SCP-005 - Skeleton Key * SCP-006 - Fountain of Youth * SCP-007 - Abdominal Planet * SCP-008 - Zombie Plague * SCP-009 - The Blade of Caesar * SCP-010 - Horns and Reversed Temperature * SCP-011 - Civil War Memorial Statue * SCP-012 - A Bad Composition * SCP-013 - The All and Nothing * SCP-015 - Pipe Nightmare * SCP-016 - Sentient Micro-organism * SCP-017 - Shadow Person * SCP-018 - Super Ball * SCP-019 - Glowing Humanoid * SCP-020 - The Piano * SCP-021 - Skin Wyrm * SCP-022 - The Cube * SCP-023 - The Installation * SCP-024 - Umbral Blot * SCP-025 - Alpine Inn * SCP-026 - The Detector * SCP-031 - Ruby of Ruination * SCP-032 - The Marble * SCP-034 - Polybius * SCP-037 - Dwarf Star * SCP-038 - The Everything Tree * SCP-039 - The Parasite * SCP-042 - A Formerly Winged Horse * SCP-045 - Atmospheric Converter * SCP-047 - The Spear of Chaos * SCP-051 - The Mask * SCP-052 - Weather Modifying Snow Globe * SCP-053 - Young Girl * SCP-054 - Water Nymph * SCP-059 - Radioactive Ingot * SCP-066 - White Cube * SCP-071 - New-Age Succubus * SCP-072 - Three Beads and some Sand * SCP-074 - Ice Maggot * SCP-075 - Acid Snail * SCP-077 - Black Sphere * SCP-078 - Glowing, Sentient Figurine * SCP-079 - Old AI * SCP-086 - The Whispering Tetrahedron * SCP-087 - Alien Entity * SCP-088 - Exponential Consumer * SCP-091 - Wood Nymph * SCP-093 - Red Sea Object * SCP-097 - Negro Bank * SCP-100 - The Worst Thing in the World * SCP-101 - Hungry Bag * SCP-109 - Infinite Canteen * SCP-111 - Quantum De-Stabilizer * SCP-112 - Sex Hating Sphere * SCP-113 - The Gender-Switcher * SCP-116 - The Brittle Boy * SCP-121 - Bottled ESP * SCP-126 - Invisible Friend * SCP-127 - The Living Gun * SCP-128 - Kinetic Energy Entity * SCP-133 - Instant Hole * SCP-137 - Man/Machine * SCP-138 - Yin-Yang Medallion * SCP-139 - Animal Talker * SCP-142 - Metallic Object * SCP-145 - Man-Absorbing Phone * SCP-147 - Anachronistic Television * SCP-156 - The Mold * SCP-157 - The "Shot Heard Round the World" * SCP-162 - Ball of Sharp * SCP-173 - The Sculpture — The Original. * SCP-176 - Energy Discharged Daily (log) * SCP-183 - "Weaver" * SCP-191 - Light-Discharging Insect * SCP-200 - The Glass Horn * SCP-216 - Water Absorber * SCP-218 - Lamprey-Mass Organism * SCP-223 - Iron Claw Hammer * SCP-224 - Grandfather Clock * SCP-225 - Complete Sunglasses * SCP-232 - Sumerian Goddess of the Dead * SCP-234 - Blue Goddess * SCP-238 - Building Complex * SCP-243 - Viral Mercury * SCP-254 - Terrestrial Dark Matter * SCP-256 - Trapped in the Typewriter * SCP-258 - Submerged Glass Bulb * SCP-267 - Vorpal Sword * SCP-277 - Anthrophilic * SCP-294 - The Coffee Machine * SCP-300 - Wandering Orb of Erasure * SCP-303 - The Musical Box * SCP-314 - Motion-Seeking Blade * SCP-319 - Life-Seeking Shovel * SCP-325 - Possessed Typewriter * SCP-323 - Wendigo Skull * SCP-333 - Timebinder * SCP-338 - Fading Disks * SCP-343 - "God" * SCP-348 - Analytical Engine * SCP-351 - Cold Fusion Finger * SCP-363 - Tree-Like Horns * SCP-370 - Wind-Controlling Child * SCP-401 - Mutating Painting * SCP-402 - Obsidian Absorber * SCP-404 - Manila Envelope * SCP-406 - Mysterious Life Form * SCP-409 - Contagious Crystal * SCP-412 - Lev * SCP-414 - Tack Hammer * SCP-418 - Korean War Jacket * SCP-426 - Liquid Sphere * SCP-432 - Doom Gaze * SCP-433 - Mind Inverter * SCP-435 - Almost What Was Wanted * SCP-441 - Living Statue * SCP-455 - Cargo Ship * SCP-463 - Lucky Penny * SCP-471 - Diamond Snowflake * SCP-490 - Two Lighthouses * SCP-499 - Universal Untranslator * SCP-500 - Panacea * SCP-517 - A Demon Born of War * SCP-529 - Josie the Half-Cat * SCP-530 - Carl the Variable Dog * SCP-565 - Anti-Gravity Sand Generator * SCP-566 - Eraser * SCP-577 - Notes * SCP-579 - Expunged * SCP-592 - Milk and Bananas * SCP-601 - The Glom * SCP-608 - Invasive Semen * SCP-616 - The Gate * SCP-636 - Rotating Ring * SCP-640 - Apocalyptic Dreams * SCP-666 - Natas * SCP-682 - Hard-to-Destroy Reptile * SCP-695 - A Remarkable Handbag * SCP-698 - The Camera * SCP-704 - The White Flower * SCP-710 - A File Folder * SCP-718 - Eyeball * SCP-722 - Jörmungandr * SCP-742 - Hourglass * SCP-777 - A Very Lucky Die * SCP-782 - The Remains of the Quadrapole Mass Collider * SCP-819 - Exploding Gas Puff * SCP-824 - The Word Eater * SCP-831 - The Candle * SCP-847 - The Mannequin * SCP-861 - A Fallen Angel * SCP-871 - The Eraser * SCP-882 - A Machine * SCP-888 - Machine in the Glass Box * SCP-901 - Invisible Mirror * SCP-914 - The Clockworks * SCP-927 - The Hadron Bomb * SCP-947 - The Entity and the Fault * SCP-948 - Hope * SCP-953 - Korean Fox Girl * SCP-974 - Deadly Image * SCP-983 - Midas Finger * SCP-987 - A Window * SCP-988 - Heat Makes it Shriek * SCP-992 - Gaia's Emissary * SCP-1000 - Bipolar Guitar * SCP-1002 - Weavella * SCP-1012 - The Deep One * SCP-1013 - The Formula * SCP-1018 - Parasitic Contamination * SCP-1221 - Elizabethan Manor * SCP-2214 - True Love of Mine * SCP-3000 - Anomalous K-Pop Group Joke SCPs * SCP-014 - A Fork * SCP-016 - /b/tard * SCP-070 - Skynet * SCP-146 - The Sword in the Stone * SCP-360 - The White Monolith with a Red Eye * SCP-497 - Red Dwarf * SCP-528 - Object 528 of 538 * SCP-618 - The Ultimate Life Form * SCP-627 - The Companion Cube * SCP-743 - Paranormally Addictive Beef Jerky * SCP-919 - Trent Reznor * SCP-972 - The Sphere * SCP-1003 - Brown Note Kazoo * SCP-1004 - Delicious Cake * SCP-1020 - Head Humper * SCP-2823-J - Donald J. Trump Information for Authors * SCP-XXX - A sample template. * Guidelines and Caveats - Read this before you write a SCP!